


Cursed

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Sam should have known that it would end like this, but he had hoped against all odds that it wouldn't. They were cursed and they knew it.





	Cursed

There was nothing but darkness around Sam, a darkness so intense and thick that he was sure he could touch it if he just reached out with his hand. Far away he could hear footsteps, running towards his position, but deep inside he knew they wouldn’t make it in time - and even if, there was nothing they could possibly do to save him. His shaking hands moved to his stomach, immediately sinking into a huge pool of blood that was coming from the wound in his middle. He would have laughed if it weren’t for the fact that he was dying. Not even ten minutes ago he had told Dean and Lucifer to be careful while investigating the place, but he had failed to follow this advice himself. Now, even though the hellhound was dead in front of him - or so he assumed because it had not moved anymore for five minutes - he was the one left with deadly wounds and slowly losing his consciousness.

At least, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes after a way too long fight of keeping them open, the girl was safe now. At least until Dean could revoke her contract. By now he should have gotten used to dying and to the pain it involved, but it was still just as agonizing and terrifying as the first time. How much did he wish for Lucifer to be here with him now, telling him those beautiful lies of how everything would be alright and how he just had to be strong and he would survive. It wouldn’t change anything, but it would be comforting at least.

Sam’s lack of oxygen made him think for a moment that Lucifer was actually there and for a moment he was glad for the darkness, as he couldn’t see that the gentle touch on his cheek came out of nowhere and that he was still as alone as before. He didn’t have the strength to speak anymore or to fight against his descent into the cold that was waiting for him, so he allowed the hallucination of his upcoming death to unfold, even if he would have given everything he had to not go through this alone.

The steps were very close now, but no matter how hard he tried to stay conscious, Sam could feel his mind slip away from the lack of blood and amount of pain. The last thing he heard was the creaking of the door before he fell into the dark abyss that was trying to swallow him for what felt like forever and there was only one thought that followed him into it - a thought that Sam had never allowed himself to think before. And still, he knew that it was true, no matter how much it hurt...

_ It always ends in blood and pain because our love is not a blessing, it’s a curse. _

Sam’s heart stopped beating the moment Lucifer fell on his knees and shoved his arms under his limp body to pull him up, pressing him against his chest with so much desperation that it even caused the lights in the room to flicker a few times before the bulbs burst into millions of pieces. He couldn’t hear the way Lucifer screamed his name anymore, nor could he hear the grief and pain in his voice. Sam was trapped in darkness while his other half cried over his dead body, begging him to come back and to not leave him alone in this disgusting and cold world.

Once again there was only one of them left. After the apocalypse, Sam’s torturous memories from hell and their sheer endless attempts to recover from all of this, they ended up here again. Two halves that were ripped apart forcefully, unable to cherish the feeling of being one and of being happy together. In the end, Lucifer’s true punishment had never been the cage or hell - it had always been his undying love for Sam. Because even if they found a way to bring him back, nothing would ever change. Because no matter how much he tried and how much he loved him, their hands were drenched in blood and their love would always be what destroyed them.


End file.
